


La Vérité D'Un Sourire

by TheBlackWook



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Brotp, Cinn-Hamon Bourge, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Swearing, Post-Premier Tour de la Primaire de Gauche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: D’un peu plus loin, le candidat toujours en course jette un coup d’œil rapide sur son ami au regard un peu perdu après son interview, le visage inexpressif. Il accuse le coup, c’est évident, et pourtant il ne rechigne pas à la tâche quand il s’agit de l’aider. Benoît eut un petit pincement au cœur en faisant cette réalisation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fois-ci c'est la faute de temporiservire. Et vous tous aussi parce que vous avez été de vrais amours sur ma première fic. M'enfin vous m'avez faîtes tomber si bas, c'est fou (j'adore ça) ! Je tiens à remercier l'AFP pour nous offrir les moments Cinn-Hamon Bourge qui m'ont inspiré pour cette fic. Je remercie également Benoît Hamon pour sa choupitude constante. Parce que. Et un peu Arnaud Montebourg, fan n°1 de BH !

Voilà presque une semaine qu’Arnaud Montebourg était arrivé à la pire place de la primaire de la gauche. Troisième, c’était le plus cruel, et ce, deux fois de suite en plus. Il s’était immédiatement rallié à Benoît Hamon, son grand ami de toujours au Parti Socialiste. Ils s’étaient plus ou moins promis, à demi-mots, de se soutenir mutuellement si l’un des deux parvenait au second tour. Cet engagement était comme une aubaine pour Arnaud qui pouvait alors s’occuper l’esprit plutôt que de ruminer sa défaite. Il faisait bonne figure dès qu’il était de sortie avec son candidat, car oui, il était quand même heureux et fier de voir jusqu’où son _"Petit Ben"_ , comme il l’appelait affectueusement, était arrivé. 

Ils étaient en visite dans une usine, c’était le début d’après-midi. Leur sortie était bien évidemment largement couverte par les médias et ils avançaient entourés de micros, caméras et flashs d’appareil photos. 

« Vous êtes heureux de vous retrouver ? leur demande un journaliste.  
— Oui, bien sûr », répond le Bourguignon avec un sourire et un regard pour son homologue plus petit.

Ils poursuivent un peu leur visite avant qu’ils ne soient chacun interviewé de leur côté, surtout le soutien du Breton. Il en profite pour réaffirmer son dévouement total à la cause de Benoît, qu’il y mettra tous ses efforts et qu’il fera tout ce qu’il lui demandera. D’un peu plus loin, le candidat toujours en course jette un coup d’œil rapide sur son ami au regard un peu perdu après son interview, le visage inexpressif. Il accuse le coup, c’est évident, et pourtant il ne rechigne pas à la tâche quand il s’agit de l’aider. Benoît eut un petit pincement au cœur en faisant cette réalisation. Il avait essayé d’aborder le sujet depuis les résultats mais toujours Arnaud avait-il balayé la discussion d’un revers de manche, l’assurant que tout allait bien. Il se sentit mal d’avoir bousculé son camarade de fronde dans son calendrier de campagne de la sorte, sans véritablement plus le réconforter que les quelques mots d’usage dans ce genre de situation. Il fallait qu’il remédie à la situation, sans quoi il ne pourrait pas se vanter d’être son ami.

La visite finie, ils repartirent en voiture. Benoît en profita pour amorcer le début de son opération :

« Dis, tu veux pas passer un peu au QG avec moi ? On se prendra un petit verre. Enfin... Si tu as le temps, bien sûr, termina-t-il, la voix étouffée tant il n’était pas du genre à vouloir s’imposer.  
— Je… Euh… Après tout, pourquoi pas. C’est d’accord. »

Benoît eut un soupir de soulagement qu’il n’avait pas soupçonné et sentit sa boule au ventre se diminuer un peu. Passer du temps tous les deux leur ferait du bien et donnerait l’occasion au Breton de faire parler son ami Bourguignon, de l’écouter et d’être là comme un ami se devait de l’être.

 

Arrivé au QG Hamon, les deux hommes montèrent jusqu’au bureau du candidat. Les couloirs étaient plutôt déserts, la plupart des collaborateurs étaient sur le terrain. C’était en partie pour ça qu’il avait choisi de venir ici : ils seraient tranquilles un moment.

Dans le bureau, un petit frigo dans le fond est ouvert et Benoît en sort deux bouteilles de bières bien fraîches.

« Je sais, c’est pas du Bourgogne, explique le Breton l’air un peu penaud.  
— C’est déjà mieux que rien. Et puis c’est toujours un bon moment de boire avec un ami. C’est là l’essentiel de la pratique. »

Le visage du petit homme s’illumine quelques instants, plein d’espoir pour son plan. Ils trinquent, le verre des bouteilles s’entrechoquant qui résonne dans la pièce. Ils ne parlent pas, mais le silence n’est pas gênant. Il l’est rarement quand ils sont ensemble. Le plus jeune des deux hommes attend encore quelques instants avant de se lancer :

« Ecoute Arnaud… J’aimerais te parler de quelque chose, commence-t-il le ton hésitant  
— Et beh, qu’est-ce c’est donc pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? le Bourguignon en lui se fait plus présent quand les caméras sont loin.  
— Et bien… Voilà j’ai remarqué que ça n’allait pas fort pour toi et… »

Arnaud tente de le couper mais le Breton tient bon et l’arrête d’un geste de la main. Il ira jusqu’au bout de son discours. 

« Je ne suis pas aveugle Arnaud. Outre tes sourires et ton soutien indéfectible, je vois bien ton regard souvent dans le vague. Tu cherches plus souvent tes mots : ça ne t’arrive jamais d’habitude. Je veux que tu saches que ce n’est pas parce que tu me soutiens que tu ne peux pas être déçu. Je n’ai pas assez insisté et maintenant je me rends compte que je n’ai pas été un bon ami sur ce coup-là. »

Une pause, le Bourguignon baisse la tête, touché par la déclaration de son ami qui reprend :

« Je t’ai un peu balancé comme ça dans ma campagne sans véritablement me soucier de toi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment et tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, que tu peux me parler si tu en ressens le besoin. »

Arnaud détourne la tête, se passe un doigt sur le coin des yeux et lâche un soupir tremblant. Ils reprennent tous les deux une gorgée de leur bière.

« C’est… C’est dur, tu sais. Troisième deux fois de suite ça fait mal, commence le troisième de la primaire. En fait, être présent à tes côtés et me lancer corps et âme dans ta campagne, ça m’a permis de ne pas trop y penser, de me changer les idées. Mais c’est quand même là, bien présent. »

Il s’est posé sur le bord du bureau et Benoît l’imite, proche, et lui pose une main ferme sur l’épaule.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t’avoir montré plus de considération. Si tu veux prendre un peu de recul quelques temps, vas-y. J’ai besoin de toi Arnaud, mais ce qui compte avant tout c’est que toi tu ailles bien. »

Le Bourguignon toussote sous le coup de l’émotion, et détourne un peu les yeux. Il est pudique, même avec ses amis. Après quelques secondes, il recouvre la main de son ami, toujours son épaule.

« T’es chiant, tu le sais ça ? il demande avec un sourire en coin, les yeux encore un peu brillants.  
— Ah oui ? répond Benoît avec un rire nerveux  
— Oui, dit-il avant de remarquer la nervosité grandissante de son ami. Hé, pas de panique. Tu m’énerves parce qu’en plus d’être un bon candidat et un bon politique, tu es un homme bien mon P’tit Ben et j’ai de la chance d’avoir un ami comme toi.  
— J’ai de la chance de t’avoir aussi, il lui sourit avant de faire une pause. _Love Love_ , finit-il avec un brin de malice dans les yeux.  
— Oh c’est petit ce que tu fais-là ! »

Ils finissent par rire, bras dessus, bras dessous et terminent leur bière. Ils sont plus soudés que jamais et prêts à faire front dans cette campagne présidentielle qui s’amorce. Ensemble, ils sauront se battre et rendre coup pour coup. Après tout, on n’attaque pas l’un sans s’attirer les foudres de l’autre.


End file.
